


A Heavy Name

by Lazarus_of_the_Fey



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Rewrite, Im using the beta Luz and amity and felt they were older than the canon is all
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:33:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26842933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazarus_of_the_Fey/pseuds/Lazarus_of_the_Fey
Summary: Camilia Noceda only ever wanted Luz to be happy, and to be safe.  So when the child adopted a love for magic and fantasy, and preferred living those dreams to reality, Camilia was terrified, and tried to keep Luz away from it, to keep her normal, happy, safe.Human.But when Eda the Owl Lady appears in her kitchen, telling her it's time to go, Camilia's world comes crashing down.Now Luz is on the run with the Infamous Owl Lady of Bonesborough, as they try to find out why the Emperor wants her, a simple human girl, so badly.An AU where Camilia's missing Husband was a Eda's brother, a powerful witch and public enemy number one to the Emperor's Coven.  Though Luz may not have inherited his magic, his name carries a power that the emperor fears, and a burden she's not sure she can carry.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Eda Clawthorne/Camilia Noceda
Comments: 4
Kudos: 67





	1. Prologue: The Owl Lady

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, and I hope you enjoy it! I don't know how regularly I will post, but I'll try as much as I can to keep it consistent. Prologue chapter is purposefully short, the rest will be longer. I just needed something to get myself rolling,

#  Prologue: The Owl Lady

The rain broke the silence everywhere but the Noceda residence the night the Owl Lady arrived. A flash of silent lightning illuminated her form, leaning so casually against the kitchen counter, long enough for Camilia to see the silver-haired intruder before darkness swallowed her home once more. Two golden eyes pierced through, a constant reminder to the Latina that she was not alone.

_They’re coming for her_ , the gaze wordlessly spoke to Camilia, and she gazed to the ceiling above, towards where she knew her little girl slept. Her gaze fell slowly, anxiously, back to the golden orbs that awaited, desperately hoping for them to be gone. When familiarity greeted her, she sighed, the weight in her stomach climbing to her heart. She knew this day would come, but she still wasn’t ready.

She had spent so long denying it, hiding her daughter from the truth. She worked so desperately to give Luz a normal life. Her daughter’s obsession with the fantastical and her rejections of the reality life presented had been concerning but she had hoped it had been just a phase. That Luz would grow out of it, that she would be normal, and safe, and happy and…

Human.

But deep inside she knew. She’s always known that one day her baby girl would be called to follow her father and leave Camilia behind. She didn’t belong here. Not with her.

She felt the warmth of the Owl Lady’s sad smile, forced as it was. They both knew she would rather be anywhere but with Camilia, her own anguish dancing across her pale face. But this was more important than their strained relationship.

Camilia nodded, the tears burning in the edge of her eyes. The Owl lady stood, and summoned her staff, walking to the door and looking behind her to the mother, desperately holding what she had left of herself together.

The Thunder clapped in the sky above, shattering the silence. 

“How long do I have,” Camilia asked. The weight within her spilled out with the words. It took everything Camilia had not to break down, to scream, to curse the foul woman in front of her for stealing from her. But instead, she waited, and hoped for more time. 

“We leave tomorrow,” the Owl Lady spoke with a soft mercy, and walked into the darkness. An all too familiar silence fell upon the home, and the world dared not to interrupt.

Camilia wept.


	2. Luz Noceda

It was a cold summer night in June, and Augustus Porter was running for his life through the unfamiliar streets of a human town. The metal machines raced down the road beside him, their glowing eyes blinding him whenever they would pass. In most situations, Augustus would have been enthralled by these marvels of human ingenuity, but the three boys chasing after him were occupying his current concerns. 

"Get back here, you thief," one of the boys yelled after him. Unfortunately for Augustus, these boys were much faster than he was, and Gus was many incredible things, but athletic was not one of them. He ducked down an alley to try to lose the boys through some corners. When he turned, he saw out of the corner of his eyes that the number of boys had dropped, only two chasing him now. 

He heard the fist collide with his face before he felt it. In a moment, Augustus was on his back, looking up at the stars and wondering if they were natural or the result of his tumble. The boy, a tall redhead, came into his view, scowling down at him, before lifting him by the scruff and pinning him against the wall. The other two quickly caught up. 

"What the hell is wrong with you," one of them yelled at him, reaching into his jacket pocket and pulling out the glowing brick he'd taken from the shelf of the store he'd been in. Augustus thought about lying that it was his, but that was obviously the boys. Then he went to casting a spell, for an illusion, but his dad would kill him if he found out. Then again, how would he know anyways. 

"Well, Gentlemen," Augustus began chuckling nervously and raising his hand up. "I think there's been a huge misunderstanding, so I think I'll just see myself out." He began to twirl his finger, blue light starting to form a circle in the air. Redhead's eyes went to the light and he gasped, mesmerized. He was almost finished casting when a rock collided with the side of the redheads...well head. 

"Ow! What the fuck was that?" Red and Augustus both looked down the alley at a girl standing there. She had light brown skin, and dark eyes, her face framed by similarly dark shoulder length hair and a red beanie. She stood menacingly in the alley, reaching into a green, tattered jacket to pull out some more rocks, ready to throw again. "Luz? What are you doing, you freak?" 

The girl, Luz, puffed out her chest to seem intimidating, and cried out, "I am the Good Witch Luzura, Warrior of Peace!" She threw another rock, and Red droped Augustus. "Now eat this Suckah!" 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Luz had been walking home from the 7-Eleven when she had seen Dan Peters and his goons from school chasing after some poor kid. Deciding that the Good Witch Azura would never let this slide, she grabbed a handful of rocks from the side of the road and stuffed her jacket pockets before chasing after them, 

Now she and the boy were running as fast as they could, Dan and his group on their tails. They ran left, then right, Luz dumping trash cans, and whatever else she could behind her to trip them up. She could hear them yelling and cursing at her, and it brought a smile to her face. 

Up ahead of them was the lumberyard, they'd probably be able to hide there. The chain link fence would be a bit of an issue for her short new friend. She smiled over at him reassuringly. Wait, were his ears pointed? 

She jumped up the fence, clearing her thoughts of the matter. The fence rattled violently and loudly under her weight as she jumped to the other side, looking back in hopes her friend had made it. But he was nowhere to be seen. 

Luz looked left and right, panicked, before a young voice behind her called out. "Come on!" She turned around and the kid had already made it into the lumberyard, taking the lead. How did he...? Luz shook her head. Not the time. She ran after him as the bullies caught up and started trying to climb the fence. 

The lumberyard was empty of people, which left Luz with rows and rows of stacked looks and planks, as well as the mill to hide in. She grabbed the boy and dragged him behind one of the piles to sneak away, peaking around the edge at the three boys who followed behind them. The tallest of which, Dan, motioned to split up and search. 

Luz held her breath in the silence, and she looked over at her friend. He must have been between 12 and 14 at most. He had brown skin and darker brown hair that faded to a lighter shade above those pointed ears. The ears were only made more out of place by the green and tunic, and tall leather boots he wore. He looked like he had come from a ren faire. 

The silence in the yard was only broken by the winds running through the rows of logs like a wind instrument. She could hear the steps of feet coming closer, the gravel beneath the, crunching rhythmically, as though they were trying to sneak. Their pursuer was betrayed by the sound of their breathing in the cold air and shivering. The sound was inching ever closer to their spot. 

Luz felt in her pocket for a rock, and threw it at a lumber pile opposite the mill. With a loud thud, the rock bounced of the logs and onto the ground, drawing the attention of the bully. The breathing hitched for a moment, and the feet stopped, before the gravel sound of boots walking away from them allowed Luz a sigh of relief. She grabbed the boy and they made their way to the mill. 

However cold it had been out there, it was even colder in the mill. The two sat in silence, every once in a while peering out a window at the yard. Luz felt the boy leave her side as he gawked at the various tools throughout the shop, occasionally pocketing an item, usually a bolt or screw, nothing of value. But to the boy it was like he had found gold. 

"So what's your name?" Luz whispered. The boy smiled at her with his collection. 

"I'm Augustus! Nice to meet you! I'm so glad to have run into another witch like you Luzura." He paused looking her over suspiciously. "I've never seen you at school before though." He gasped as he must have realized something.  
"Are you a wild witch? Oh man I've never met one outside of Eda, that's so exciting!" Luz was entirely lost, tilting her head to emphasize that. 

"Are you like a cosplayer of something, Gus?" She asked. 

"Cosplayer," he sounded out the word as if it were completely alien to him. "I've never heard of that before. What's that? And my name's Augustus, who's Gus?" 

"Gus is short for Augustus, it's a nickname. And cosplay is," she gestured to him with a wave of her hand. "This. The fake ears, the costume. It's super cool by the way, I love the work you put into it." 

Gus stared in silence. "My ears? Oh my gosh my ears I never fixed them!" He twirled his finger, and a blue ring appeared in the path it took. His form shimmered, and his ears were suddenly round like hers. 

Luz yelped and jumped back, cursing herself for making noise. Those jerks had to have heard that. She looked over through the window but didn't see them. Turning back to Gus, "What was that? How did you do that? Can you teach me?" She gasped. "Oh my God are you magic? That's so cool!" 

Now it was Gus's turn to be confused. "You're not a witch....You're not a witch you're a human!" His eyes filled with panic, and he started spiraling, mumbling about being grounded, or becoming owl food. He backed into a wall of tools and they fell to the ground with a series of loud clangs. 

"Shit, Gus calm down!" Luz made her way to the side of the entrance with her back to the wall, ready to jump out and fight. "We just need to get out of here and get home, alright? But you are one hundred percent explaining this to me later." 

After what seemed like forever, red hair came into her field of vision as Dan entered the mill. Luz took the opportunity to punch him in the face. She felt something give beneath her knuckles, his nose, she guessed. Dan reeled back with a yelp, blood dripping down to his chin as he tried to cup his nose. "Fuck! You bitch!" He reached out and grabbed the color of her jean jacket with his free hand. 

"Gus! Run!" Luz grabbed Dan's arm and pressed her back to the wall so she could lift herself up. Her foot connected with his gut and he dropped her. She took off after Gus through the other side of the mill. 

"Dan, you oka-oh shit that looks bad, dude." One of the other boys said behind them. 

Dan started yelling at them, his voice nasally and cracking with tears. "They broke my fucking nose! I'm gonna kill her!" The three began their chase again, this time emerging with various tools from the mill, to use as weapons. Sending chills down Luz's spine. 

"Gus move!" The two took off in the woods, pushing their way through branches desperately as they tried to escape. Through the trees, Luz could see the lights of cars driving down the road in the distance. She was close to home. 

The two friends dashed their way to safety, and Luz felt her foot catch on a root as the ground camp up to meet her. She heard the footsteps of Dan and his goons, gaining on them as she scrambled to get to her feet. Looking around, Gus was nowhere to be seen. 

"Gus?" Luz called out. She started running towards the road, searching for him frantically. "Augustus?" She continued running, jumping down an elevated piece of earth and root. 

Right in front of what must have been the largest hound she'd ever seen. 

The dog stood at her eye level, red eyes glaring at her as hot breath assaulted her face. The dogs black skin rippled as it moved, baring its teeth. 

"G-good dog. That's a good doggie." Luz raised her hands, showing they were empty, as she shook violently. She heard three sets of feet slide to a halt above her. 

"Holy shit..." One of Dan's friends gasped. The dark looked up at them and started growling before releasing a thunderous bark in their direction. The three took off running, Dan giving a nasally scream as the dog took off after them. Luz just sat, unmoving, feeling the blood finally returning to her face and hands as the barking grew more distant. 

Suddenly the sound of laughter came from in front of her. Gus seemingly materialized out of nothing, gasping for air and pointing at her. 

"You should have seen all your faces!" Gus giggled. "Oh my Titan that was too good" He looked at her and swallowed, calming down a bit and realizing she had no idea what was going on. "Oh yeah, that was an illusion. There wasn't really a dog." As if to demonstrate he waved a circle of blue energy and created another Gus. The two high fived and the illusory Gus disappeared in a puff. 

Luz was at a loss for words. Who was this guy? Finally all the excitement and stress of the last hour caught up to her and she just started laughing along with Gus. She couldn't believe it. Magic was real. This whole time and her mother was so determined that the fantasy world was holding her back. 

"Gus you are something else." She said, finally. "C'mon, let's get home." She paused, noticing suddenly that it was beginning to rain. "Where do you live anyways?" 

Gus stood tall. "I'm from," He summoned drums for a drumroll and a banner that filled with his next words. "The Boiling Isles!" He tried to strike a heroic pose to go along with it, but started to freak out when he noticed the rain. "Oh no! Luz we need to find shelter, fast!"

"What do you mean? Its just rain." She reached out a hand let some water droplets fall into her palm. She remembered the Wizard of Oz and her eyes went wide. "Oh shit, do witches melt in water?!" She started putting her coat over Gus to protect him. 

"No no! It's just," Gus started, feeling the rain land on him without burning. "Rain from the Boiling Isles tends to be...boiling." Luz mad a terrified face at that. 

"Well, either way, lets get you home before you get soaked. How do we get to the Boiling Isles?" Luz was beyond excited to try to see a whole other world, and it took all her strength not to squeal at the prospect.

"Actually, before I got distracted at that human market, I was actually sent here on a quest for my boss, the Owl Lady." He said her name with an aura of mystery to it. "I need to find someone and watch over them until she arrives to bring them to the Boiling Isles." He brushed his shoulders, trying to look impressive as he continues. "It's pretty important stuff, but y'know...I'm used to it." 

"Oh I'm sure," Luz rolled her eyes. "Well who might you be looking for? I might be able to help you find them?" 

"Oh that's a great idea! Do you know Camilia Noceda?" Luz's eyes widen. She's about to yell something out but Gus isn't done. "I need to find her daughter." Any words Luz has are gone, and she just stares at Gus dumbfounded until she finally finds the energy to speak. 

"Say what now?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this! Ideally I'll try to update this once or twice a week. I'm super new to all this so any critiques and advice are more than welcome.


End file.
